Pink
by Innocent heart2
Summary: When a session of therapy turns to the topic of Shuichi, how will Eiri respond? Drabble. YukiXShuichi


_**Mizu: Let's just chalk this one up to being really bored. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did then…hm…My brain's a bit fried so I don't know what I would do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pink…<strong>_

"Okay Eiri-san," his therapist sighed, "You've made a lot of progress in the past several months. Why do you think that is?"

"How should I know? Isn't that you're job?" Eiri scoffed.

"Right," the therapist sighed again, adjusting her glasses, "…Eiri-san, could you describe to me your partner?"

"Huh?" Eiri blinked.

"Describe Shindou-kun for me," his therapist smiled.

"…His hair is…pink…" Eiri said, a little uncomfortable to be talking about his lover, "No, really. His hair is this bright shade of pink. Actually, to be more specific, it was the brightest shade of fluorescent, strawberry, bubblegum pink you could ever find in this universe. It does fit his personality though. This kid is so high strung and energetic that it's unnatural. Really, it is. Don't believe me? Have you ever known someone that right after having sex, gets up, does that funky stretching stuff called yoga, and then gets dressed? Yes, he does yoga naked.

"After that he runs out the door for a forty minute run, come bounding back in, nearly rips off his clothes, and then hops back in bed. Then somehow he then manages to rouse you from your sleep for another round of hot, rough, and steamy sex. Right after that he gets back up, takes a long shower, singing very loudly during it. After he gets out, he works on music and lyrics before finally coming to be only to fidget and rolls so much that you literally have to pin him to your chest just so you can sleep.

"No? I have. In fact, I live with that hyped up pink blur of energy. He did that all every night last week. His excuse? He had a brain block for his latest song lyrics that were due at the end of the week. My reasoning? He's not human so it's alright for him to do such things." Eiri growled at the sound of slight laughter.

"And now you're laughing at me. You need proof that he's not human? Let's see…He can't write lyrics worth shit but he and his songs are the biggest hit in Japan. He's obviously colorblind. Who wears tight neon lime green pants anymore? More importantly, where'd he ever find him? That colorblind trait probably also explains why he dyed his hair…pink. He also cries over anything that has to do with me but never over himself. Like when he accidentally spilt my coffee on himself while pouring it straight from the pot.

"Instead of running his hand under cold water, he started running around to clean up the mess. Using who knows how many fucking paper towels he tried to get all of the _**still**_ hot liquid in one go. Then he threw off his shirt to use it as a pot holder. When done, he had thrown away at least half a roll of towels and his favorite shirt. By then I had come in to ask what was taking so long. That's when I saw it. He was remaking the pot as tears filled his eyes but did not fall. His hand was a bright red and he was obliviously in pain. Growling, I dragged him to the bathroom and treated his burn. All the while, he just kept saying, "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"See? He's not human. There isn't anybody in the world that could go through everything I put him through and still come back. He always has though. There isn't anybody in the world that could be so abused by so many people and still smile. Yet he does. There isn't anybody in the world, including him, that should have gone through what he did to protect my name. No one. He went through more pain and trauma in that one night of protecting my name than I ever did with my self-inflicted inner pain. And why did he do it? Cause even if at the moment we were broken up, he didn't want anyone to ever harm me. I swear he's an alien from millions of light years away. Cause I know nobody else in our solar system is anything like him.

"His hair is still pink though…

"I suppose his bright fluorescent, strawberry, bubblegum pink hair isn't the weirdest thing about him. No, the weirdest thing about him would have to be his eyes. They're purple! Purple! I can at least see how his hair got to be…pink…but his eyes? He doesn't have any eye problems, minus the _**very **_rare cases of dry eye. I know he doesn't wear any colored contacts. I searched everything the brat owns for them.

"According to him, his eyes are just that color. That he was just born with them. He also says, however, that he's a super genius with the IQ of 200 before trying to pull open a door that clearly says push for several minutes before shouting at it to open. So you can understand my disbelief. I mean, really? Does he really expect me to believe that his eyes are naturally deep shimmering pools of liquid amethyst? There is just no way. When I asked his best friend, though, I got a lengthier version of the same answer. Apparently, the kid has a genetic mutation for eye color. So instead of dark blue eyes, he has his deep shimmering pools of liquid amethyst. I still don't believe it…

"If those two outer appearances weren't enough to keep me irritatingly questioning things, the kid brings another anomaly to the plate. His voice. Dear lord is the brat's voice _**loud!**_ I really do think that if he really wanted to, he could easily shatter any window in the world. Or at least my eardrums. He does not know the meaning of quiet. If he does, then I want to know where he got his definition from. Cause it's definitely wrong. There is no way slamming all of the doors in the house and singing loudly to himself as he walks through the house is quiet. But he seems to think so.

"Even though it annoys the crud out of me, his voice is at most times the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my life. The way he talks (when he's not crying about something I did or didn't do) can calm anyone in a rage. When he's logical, he can hold some of the deepest conversations possible. Everything he does is entrancing, provided it doesn't become annoying. Which most things he normally does will.

"It doesn't matter though. The brat somehow forced his presence into my life and now is a constant that I can't live without. I know for a fact that if he were to leave me now, that would be it. I really wouldn't be able to recover from the loss. He has become my life, my love, my heart… Don't you _**EVER**_ tell Shuichi I said that! He can be as annoying as he wants. So long as he's mine. Nobody else's. I don't ever want to risk losing him to another man, or, heaven forbid, a woman. He belongs to me. Everything about him is mine just like everything about me belongs to him.

"…His hair is still pink though…" Eiri chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I just had to get that off of my chest. I curse having so much free time and being homesick. I get so many ideas for my stories but I can't focus on them. Grrr…<strong>_

_**Shuichi: Don't worry~! That's just part of starting off in college!**_

_**Mizu: Thanks, Shuichi…wait. How do you know that? You never went to college.**_

_**Shuichi: Eh…Eiri told me~!**_

_**Mizu: Right. Any who, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now!**_


End file.
